


Planetary Alignment

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney flails and John goes for the obvious joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, John would *so* make the obligatory Uranus comment. LOL

John sat down at the table, leaning to the side to avoid one of Rodney's flailing arms. "Watch it McKay. I'd rather eat my food, not wear it."  
  
Rodney looked over at John with as close to an apologetic expression as Rodney could muster when he was clearly so worked up about something. "Sorry, I'm just a little upset over the news in the last databurst."  
  
John couldn't help but bait Rodney. "Man, I know. I can't believe Paramount dumped Cruise. I mean _Top Gun_. He should get a lifetime pass just for that."  
  
Rodney dropped his fork. "You have got to be kidding...oh you are kidding me. Ha-ha Colonel. I'm glad you've found something to laugh at, but this is serious."  
  
"What's serious?"  
  
Rodney looked at John like he thought he was nowhere near as bright as the almost mashed potatoes on his plate. "They downgraded Pluto to a dwarf planet."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yes *that*. Pluto's been a planet since 1930 Colonel and like that," Rodney snapped his fingers. "Now it's gone."  
  
"Well it didn't fit the criteria they came up with and they voted on it, didn't they?"  
  
"Totally ridiculous criteria and yes they voted. But as all the *real* astrophysicists in the world were busy fighting the Ori and the Wraith, the rest of the quacks sat around and decided it was okay to revoke Pluto's planet status."  
  
John knew he shouldn't wind Rodney up, but sometimes it was just so easy. And besides, watching him spin out of control was one of his most favorite pastimes. "Didn't Zelenka go to that conference?"  
  
"Yes, he did. Back home to Prague to mingle with our brethren as he calls them. They are of course, our rather dumb relations, who have no idea the scope or sphere of the universe that we live and work in. It's sad really. I bet he was bored to tears. But believe me, if I find out he voted for this, he'll be getting an earful when he gets back on the Daedalus at the end of next week.  
  
"I am confused Colonel. Is Pluto not the golden dog of your country's oversized rodent mascot, Mickey?"  
  
Both Rodney and John stopped and looked at Teyla. It seemed they both has forgotten she was even there. "Yes, Mickey Mouse's dog was named Pluto, after the ninth planet or what was the ninth planet in our Solar System."  
  
Teyla stood up and nodded. "That explains it then," she said with an expression that clearly showed it did not. "I will leave you to your discussion then. I am very sorry you lost your planet Rodney."  
  
Rodney turned back to John. "How can you not be upset about this? I mean who comes up with arbitrary rules like, 'must clear the neighborhood around its orbit?'"  
  
"Well one, I can't say I have ever given Pluto, the planet or the dog, much thought and two, why are you so upset about this, you make discoveries every day that change the face of the universe, why are you letting this bother you so much?"  
  
Rodney sighed. "It's the principle. It was a planet, it should stay a planet."  
  
John leaned over and knocked Rodney's shoulder with his own. "Admit it McKay, you just don't want the Solar System to end with Uranus."  
  
"Are you really that dumb, Neptune..." Rodney stopped as Sheppard cocked an eyebrow. "Oh Uranus...good one Colonel. What's next on the agenda -- armpit farting?"  
  
John smiled. "It was there, I had to take the shot. Seriously, this is not like you Rodney. You are all about shaking up the Status Quo. What gives?"  
  
Rodney looked down and then over at John, almost shyly. "Pluto was the first planet I found by myself through a telescope."  
  
John motioned with his head for Rodney to go on.  
  
"I found it by accident when the Mobile Planetarium came to my school in grade six. Dr. Beyers, who ran the program, said I had a future in Astrophysics. It was right after the whole piano thing, so I kind of took it to heart."  
  
John smiled and raised his glass. "Well, here's to Pluto then because we're damn lucky to have you."  
  
Rodney looked down. "Some things should never change."  
  
John reached over and patted Rodney's knee. "It's still there Rodney. We'll grab a telescope the next time we're back on Earth and you can show it to me."  
  
Rodney smiled. "I'd like that. But no more Uranus jokes."  
  
John stood up and bussed both their trays as they walked to the exit. "Maybe we'll get lucky and there'll be a full moon that night."  
  
"You just can't help yourself can you?"  
  
"It's one of my greatest ASSets."  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes. "Go away and leave me alone before I kick you in Uranus."  
  
John smirked and bounced in place. "I knew there was a kid in there somewhere. Later Rodney."  
  
"Later."  
  



End file.
